One Love
by heytenten
Summary: After years of love, they finally tied the knot and started to begin their happily ever after. Despite their never ending affections, there are still loose ends that still needs to be fix. Will their marriage survive the test of fate or its already over long before they decided to become one in matrimony? [Warning: Adult Content]
**Hey there!**

 **I know I haven't finish my first story yet (writer's block on that one) but I really have let this out of my head before I go insane! You'll eventually know why. Hehe! Whatever, lez go!**

 **R &R thanks!**

* * *

" _NATSUME HYUUGA!" Her eyes filled with fury and disappointment. She rushed towards him and clutched the slightly drunken man on his collar, then pushed him hard over the concrete of the bar. "I can't believe after all those years you've been together…" Her voice started shaking, gasping and striving to keep herself together before she burst to tears. "… You still have no idea what stupid things she can do to show how much she loves you."_

* * *

 **Chapter 1 - Feast of Love**

Two and half years of being married and trying to have a child, Natsume and Mikan are still not close to being parents. They missed their chance five months after getting married. Back then, Mikan wasn't aware she was pregnant, she went out with her girlfriends and got a _bit_ drunk. Morning came, she woke up and felt pain in her lower abdomen, and she was bleeding so much. It was miscarriage. The doctor assured them it's not impossible for her to get pregnant again, since they were young and vigorous. But it has been more than a year since the doctor said that.

Early in the morning, around 5 am, she got up early and quietly sneaked inside the commode of their bedroom. Seconds later, she pulled the pregnancy test kit from the box and placed the absorbent tip, pointing downward, in her urine stream for 5 seconds and waited for results. She groaned in frustration and threw it, who knows where it landed inside the bathroom. 'Why me? Why us?' She whispered to herself, she sat heavily on the toilet cover and started to cry so much, she could not contain her frustration. She failed him again, she thought.

The door creaked open, revealing a raven-haired man whose face softened after seeing his wife sulking inside in the bathroom. He gave a deep sigh and smiled feebly. "Here you are." He stood in front her, he pulled her up by both arms to stand, lifting her head in the process and exposing a reddish and tears-soaked face of his beloved wife. She wanted to stop crying but she just couldn't stop it, she just can't. The more she tries to, the more tears keep falling and blurring her sight. He hugged her tight with her face buried on his chest.

"I'm so sorry." She said five times while sniffing and hiccupping continuously. Whenever she cries, she would start hiccupping. "I know… I know how much you wanted a child but I… I keep failing you. I'm so sorry, I really am a loser after all."

"Sssshhh, don't say that. You're not a loser." He was lovingly stroking her head while listening to her outbursts and planting kisses on her soft fragrant brunette hair.

Still sniffing and hiccupping, she continued. "I would understand, if… if you got tired one day and decided to leave-. " Cut off to her next words, her eyes widened in surprise. He suddenly kissed her and it didn't take 5 seconds before she answered back the passionate touch of their lips he initiated. He broke off the kiss and wiped his wife's tears.

"I don't want to hear those words from you again. I did not fell madly in love with you, fought for you with my life and decided to marry just for you to bear my child…"

Her eyes fixated on his.

He cupped her cheeks with his hands and wiped again the falling tears with his thumbs. "It doesn't matter to me how long it will take for us to have our own child, we can keep on trying until we get. And please, stop blaming yourself for what happened before, it was an accident, okay?"

Hearing those words calmed her down, she stopped crying so did her hiccups, too. But despite that, she knows deep within him, he really wanted to be father. She remembered how he was so excited talking about how many children he wants but now even having one is so difficult.

"Come on," He carried her over the thresholds back to their bed and slowly put her down. "I won't go to work today, we'll go somewhere nice so that you can loosen up and feel calm, okay?" He said as he laid down beside her.

"Okay." She nodded.

"Let's sleep." They faced each other with his arms wrapped around her. He traced his finger on her shoulder. "… Unless you wanna do something else." He winked at his wife and smiled slyly.

She pinched his face and slapped it softly. "You're so cute." She closed her eyes and whispered 'I love you'.

"I love you more, Mikan."

* * *

We spent half of the day on bed sleeping, well, Mikan did and as for me, I spent those hours watching her sleeping like a baby. She's so beautiful. A tear fell from her eye, and she groaned. Does she blame herself even in her sleep? What happened to our first baby was an accident. None of us wanted that to happen. I pulled her closer to me, just enough force to not wake her up. I hugged and planted small kisses on her head.

I miss her genuine smiles and her joyous laughs.

And most of all, I miss the woman I married and love half of my life.

"I love you so much Mikan." I whispered to her ear. She groaned and slowly opened her eyes.

"Natsume…" She blinked twice, maybe trying to see me better. "Why are you not sleeping?"

"I tried to. But you were snoring so loud I couldn't even close my eyes." She punched my stomach and frowned. She's even prettier when she does that. I cackled shortly and fixated my eyes on hers.

'I'm so lucky.' I thought to myself.

"Why are you staring?" My eyes got distracted by her soft, delicate lips.

And that was my cue.

I kissed her and it didn't take 5 seconds before she returned the favor. I savored her luscious lips and to be honest I've been holding it in while watching her sleep, my 'afternoon' wood is kicking and she's the one to blame, she wore this green sleepshirt that exposes a huge part of her cleavage. I used to call her flat-chested but after a few years and despite her petite figure, they've grown bigger like melons on her chest. A late bloomer I suppose. I hastily removed this heavy blanket covering us while my lips never parting hers. She bit my lower lip and I could feel her breasts pressing against my chest while we caress each other's lips. I broke off the kiss and went on top of her, almost sitting on her stomach but not putting any weight on it, I have her in between my legs as my limbs support my stance. She removed my shirt and I untied the laces of her sleepshirt, pulled them down to her stomach and exposing her well-endowed boobs. I can see her nipples hardened and enlarged to the beat of our lusty feast of pleasure and love.

Looks like our plan to go out is cancelled for today.

Her hands nibbled on my ear and gliding to my cheeks and slowly going down to my abs. "Looks like you're putting more effort in your workouts."

"Can't let my wife down, you know."

"She must be so ecstatic after seeing you like this."

"I'm sure she is, I can clearly see it on her face."

I smiled and bent forward to kiss her again. My hand slid its way in between her thighs and my hands wet of her juices from our foreplay. My index finger rubbing her clit while the rest are teasing the insides of her vagina.

"Aaaaahhh… Natsume…" Her saying my name as she moans in so much pleasure aroused me even more. "Aaaaahhh... Hmmmm… yessss…"

I went down to her thighs to indulge myself of her tasty juices. A peck a few dainty kisses around her pussy, teasing her even more. I could feel her center aching and her clit pulsating so much giving a feeling of vibration on my cheeks. Her moans got more intense as I lick the middle of her labia while my thumb rubs her clit. I sat on our bed lifting her on the buttocks and positioned it on my chest with my mouth never parting her pussy I lifted her legs and hanged on my shoulders. I now have a clearer view of her pussy as I eat her up savoring every inch of her. Her hands were restlessly grasping and pulling the bedsheet because of the sensation I was giving her, and even involuntarily thrusting her vagina on my face.

"I want you, Natsume…" She gasped her breath and given the cue, though, I was enjoying what I was doing, I laid her down and she sat up on the edge of the bed right away. I went down and stood in front of her with my hard-on striving to escape from my white boxers. She pulled it down to the floor exposing my cock standing proudly in front of her. She did a few strokes of hand job and licking the tip of the head. The vibration I felt was superb that it made me moan in so much desire to enter her.

I gasped as she sucks me up and moving her head up and down, gulping my cock faster and faster. 'Uuuuuhh, yeah…' She continued stroking my cock for like a whole two minutes and her every blow made 'sup' sound. She ended her blow job with a loud sucking sound of a lollipop. I pulled her up to kiss her like it was the last I'll ever taste her lips.

"Show me what you got Mr. Hyuuga." She winked as she turned her back on me then bended towards the bed. She knelt on the bed with her legs wide apart and her arms supporting her body. Her inviting position increased my libido and I couldn't get my eyes off of that peeking delicacy in between her snow-white ass that made my member stood even sturdier.

I rubbed my cock's head fast on her pussy's and teasingly thrusting it inside her small hole of glory. "Such a tease…" Her body was twitching and the look on her eyes as she turn to look at me were begging me to put it in. And so I did. I inserted my pole inside her tight vagina and began slowly thrusting her back and forth, trying not to hurt her so much. The moment I got my rhythm, I started moving faster that I could feel my cock's head reach her end then our bodies' movements synchronized. I could hear panting. Her breathing became shallower but her moans were much even louder while my pace increases. Her ass is making a flapping sound as it hit my lower abdomen.

My thrusts became deeper and deeper as I go faster stroking my cock inside her. The flapping sound got louder and louder as well as her moans.

"I think I'm about to squirt…" Her breathing were much deeper and I could her breathless moans. I moved faster for her to let it all out, then a hot feeling of fluid flowed out from her vagina wetting even my lower abdomen.

I let her squirt first, I don't want my precious sperm wasted on the bed. "I'm about to cum… Oooooh…" I gasped for I can no longer hold it in. I stopped thrusting and pushed my cock even deeper and exploded inside of her like an erupting volcano and let out a loud moan.

"I could feel you're hot cum flowing inside of me…" She said breathing deeply. I thrusted a few strokes to make sure all of sperm is not wasted before pulling my satisfied penis out of her swelling vagina.

Her knees were shaking and I know she won't be able to move on her own after that tiresome but satisfying feast of our love. I flipped her back and laid on her side of the bed. What we just had was so intense that she was swallowing a huge amount of air. I laid beside and pulled her so she can have my arm for a pillow. I kissed her forehead and my finger nibbled on her ear.

"I don't think I can cook lunch today." She said with sleepy eyes. She stretched her petite arms to hug me and buried her face on my chest, then I pulled her much close to me, our body heat is still steaming.

I hugged her tightly and kissed her forehead. "There's no need for that. I'm already full, you know."

I heard her giggle and said 'silly'. Seconds later, she was already sleeping and I too feels sleepy. Again, I whispered 'I love you Mikan.' to her ears. I could stay like this forever, as long as I'm with her I'll be satisfied.

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED!**

 **So, how was it?**

 **Its' my first time doing this 'lemon' thingy as you guys call it. My knees shook for a moment while my fingers were just typing freely as if they know what the next word should be. I hope I did well on this one for there are probably more to come. *I hope, only if this one didn't turned out to be a turn off***

 **I hope you can tell me what you think. Ja ne!**

 **Read and Review! xxx**


End file.
